1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a running board for an automotive vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a composite running board formed by step portion integrally molded with a mounting portion and plurality of support ribs to provide structural rigidity and design flexibility to the running board.
2. Description of Related Art
Automotive vehicles typically include running boards extending longitudinally along the lateral sides of the vehicle to assist with ingress and egress within the vehicle and to provide for design aesthetics to the vehicle. Running boards commonly include a step or deck portion manufactured from rolled formed steel or extruded aluminum and include a plurality of stamped metal mounting brackets attached between the step portion and the lateral side body panel of the vehicle for securing the running board to the vehicle. It has also recently become common for running boards to include a one piece plastic molded step or deck portion to provide a more cost effective and reduced weight alternative to the steel step portion. However, the plastic molded step portion is still typically mounted to the vehicle via a plurality of stamped metal mounting brackets.
It remains desirable to provide a composite running board formed by a step portion integrally molded with a composite mounting portion and plurality of composite support ribs to provide a structural rigid and aesthetic running board to the vehicle.